Ya no te amo como antes
by PanKim26
Summary: Despues de la batalla contra Galaxia todo se Arruino para Serena. Pero dos años despues los tree ligths vuelven con alguien Mas poniendo todo de Cabeza -No es un SeiyaXserena-Mal summary- Capitulo 1
_Alto! Lamentablemente esta no es una actualización. Re-Edite el 1er capitulo! Es completamente diferente al que ya había publicado. Al final del capítulo escribiré las razones por las cuales lo eh re-editado Y algunas respuestas a los usuarias que se tomaron la molestia de comentar el primer capítulo…_

 _Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto como a mí._

 ** _Capitulo 1: El regreso_**

 ** _…_** ** _PVO Serena…_**

¿Por qué ellas las que consideraba mis amigas? Y las sigo considerando igual que a Darién lo considero mi Novio pero ya no les tengo la confianza que antes y no es eso sino que piensan que sigo siendo la misma de antes llorona, Irresponsable y tonta pero no; Ya no lo soy…

La verdad hay veces en las que me hablan pero paso de ellas al igual que de Darién pero él ni cuenta se ha dado… Hay veces en las que le hablo y no me contesta o lo hace pero me dice que tiene trabajo o que va a cubrir a un amigo, siempre me ignora y me evita... ¿Por qué?

¡¿Qué le he hecho?!¿Acaso hice algo mal?

 **…** **Fin PVO Serena…**

Esas y miles de preguntas más surcaban su mente, los recuerdos de todos aquellos momentos especiales que vivió con Darién y sus supuestas amigas también... como todas las noches eso la atormentaban Pero el día de hoy, en su corazón había una sanción rara; de esas que sientes cuando algo bueno o malo va a pasar y eso la aterraba de sobre manera; la última vez que sintió eso fue hace algunos meses….

Tres estrellas fugases surcaron el cielo estrellado de Inconscientemente sonrió y anqué esa sensación se intensifico no pudo evitar pensar en sus amigos;

Seiya…Taiki…. Yaten…

Y con esos pensamientos callo rendida ante los brazos de Morfeo

 **En un planeta lejano**

Una hermosa princesa de cabello color fuego habla con tres poderosos guerreros; a su lado también una hermosa joven pelinegra de aparentemente no más de 18 años.

-Les agradezco y estoy muy orgullosa de ustedes-Hablo la princesa; fireball (n/a: Aquí me puedo referir a ella como Kakyuu o Fireball)

-Ustedes han hecho un grandioso trabajo al ayudar a nuestra gente a reconstruir el reino y de cómo lucharon y ayudaron a las personas de la tierra.-La otra joven también hablo, con una mirada seria pero cálida miro a los tres guerreros frente a ella…

-Para nosotros fue un honor haber colaborado con usted. – Responde un hombre de cabello oscuro diriendose a la princesa Kakyuu.

-Así es, usted sabe que nosotros daríamos la vida si fuera necesario por nuestro planeta. -interrumpe el de cabello plateado.

-Estamos para servir a este planeta que es donde nacimos.-el de cabello castaño termino por decir.

.-Nuevamente; Muchas gracias.-Agradeció La Pelinegra

-Pero seré justa, todo lo que hicieron por el planeta no tiene precio.-Suspiró.-Au así como un obsequio de agradecimiento por su esfuerzo, valor y dedicación, les concederé lo que me pidan, les prometo que les cumpliré sus deseos.-Hablo tranquilamente Kakyuu. Los tres hombres se miraron entre ellos, solo basto una mirada para saber que los tres caballeros ya sabían que desear,

El pelinegro fue quien se animó a hablar

-la verdad princesa….es que queremos….bueno…solo.-Se veía nervioso, comenzó a sudar frio, miro de un lado al otro buscando Apoyo entre sus compañeros, pero estos solo lo miraban de reojo intentando contener la risa. El guerrero de cabello plateado se apiadó de él y es quien toma la palabra

-Lo que quiere decir mi compañero es que deseamos regresar a la tierra y de ser posible en la forma de hombres de verdad, todo el tiempo y en todo sentido de la palabra. – El joven de cabello oscuro respiro de alivio al ser salvado un momento para luego volver a retener el aliente pero ahora no es uno sino son tres quienes dejaron de respirar mientras esperan la respuesta.

-Lo supe desde que nos encontramos. –habla con dulzura aun con los ojos cerrados

 ***Al día siguiente**

 **…** **En Tokio…**

Algo adormilada.-como siempre.- Serena se levantó, todavía con la sensación de la noche anterior; pero extrañamente.-hasta para ella misma.-Demasiado Feliz y la necesidad de ir al parque la invadió.

Pero sin duda primero tendría que arreglar esas feas ojeras de la noche anterior.

Cuando llego al parque lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse hacia un puesto de bebidas. Necesitaba algo de azúcar para poder recuperarse completamente de su noche de desvelo; sin embargo antes de llegar al lugar escucho unas voces….

¿Por qué esas voces le resultaban demasiado familiares?

Volteo inmediatamente hacia la dirección de donde provenían las voces.

Era Seiya...

-Seiya...-Sin poder creerlo Serena corrió hacia el joven pelinegro dispuesta a lanzarse sobre el

-Bombón.-Seiya la abrazo feliz.

-Seiya... ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Dónde están Yaten y Taiki? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Cómo está la princesa? ¿Por qué no me avisaron que estaban aquí?-Lo ataco Serena con preguntas.

-Wow! Espera bombón Son muchas preguntas por responder, Tenemos muchas cosas que contarte pero no sé a dónde se han Ido los chicos.-Le respondió Seiya

-¿Cierto, y los chicos?-Le pregunto Animadamente

-Los chicos están por...-Cuando Seiya estaba por terminar de contestar, Yaten Llego corriendo escondiéndose detrás de Seiya y detrás de Este ahora también se encontraba Taiki los dos pidiéndole Ayuda a Seiya al parecer sin notar a Serena.

Cuando Serena estaba por hablar; Una Furiosa joven Se acercaba Hacia ellos... no pudo mirarle bien el rostro.

-Será mejor Que te quites Seiya...-Con escalofriante voz...La joven se plantó frente a Seiya empujando en el proceso a Serena

-Vamos Preciosa...-Seiya trato de convencerla con sexy voz (?)La furiosa Joven se Sonrojo pero siguió frunciendo el ceño.- Yaten Y Taiki Solo están Jugando...-Termino por decirle para luego pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros consiguiendo que esta se calmara.-Aunque solo fue por el sonrojo que Seiya le provoco.-

-Etto...-Interrumpió la rubia de peinado odango observando curiosamente a la chica, esta al escucharle se voltio a verle.

Lo que permitió que Serene la detallara mejor:

Pelo negro con destellos rojizos, ojos de un hermoso rojo carmesí, piel blanca algo bronceada, estatura promedio, delgada, cuerpo bien formado.

-me ha bajado la Autoestima.-Pensó Serena mientras un aura oscura la rodeaba

-¿Tu eres?- la pelinegra volvió a fruncir el ceño, provocando que Serena Se sobresaltara.

-E-Etto... yo...-Balbuceaba Serena Nerviosa; sin duda la joven frente a ella era alguien de carácter fuerte. Se parece a Reí Serena se desanimó un poco… ¡NO! Nunca juzgues a un libro por su portada.-Recordó y algo animado le respondió:

-¡hola! Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino.-Igual de animada que siempre

-Hmp… Hola... mi nombre es Diana…-Al parecer la pelinegra era de pocas palabras.- Los chicos me han contado mucho de ti.-Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

-Chicos…-Les hablo la pelinegra entre dientes.

-¡Oh! Sí... Serena Diana es nuestra… Amm como decirlo.-Sudo nervioso el peli plata, no es nada fácil reconocer que a sus 18 años de edad tienen una...

-Hmp. Se podría decir que soy como su niñera.-Y aunque la pelinegra sonrió se escuchó el fastidio en su voz al decir "niñera"

-Jajajajajajajajajajajajajajaja. Estallo en carcajadas la rubia. ¿Qué? ¿Ellos? ¿Con niñera?-Es una broma ¿No?-Pregunto todavía entre Risas.

Miro los cuatro semblantes serios y comprendió que no era ninguna broma

-Bueno niñera no por que igualmente nosotros debemos cuidar de ella.-Aclaro Taiki

-Entiendo...-Asintio algo confundía

\- No Entendiste verdad? Diana la miro de forma divertida

-No.-Respondió sacandoledole una gota de sudor a los demás.

-Yo te explicare. Pero primero no se me gustaría comer algo tengo mucha hambre.-Y junto con las palabras de la pelinegra se escuchó un pequeño sonido proveniente de su estomago

-Vamos que la princesa ya tiene hambre.-Empezó a caminar Seiya entre risas

Oye bombón ahora que recuerdo ¿Y tu novio?-mirándola fijamente

-Sí; ¿y tus amigas?- preguntó Yaten. A lo que un silencio incomodo se formó en el aire

-Han pasado muchas cosas en estos dos años...-Suspiro.- yo ya no me veo con las chicas desde hace más de un año...-Termino de decir bajando la mirada

-¿por qué?- - Taiki la interrogo

-Si eran tan buenas amigas...-Andrew.

-Yo bueno... Ellas se cansaron de mi & yo me cansé de ellas.-La rubia tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-¿Y cómo paso eso?-Pregunto Diana interesada.

-Pues verán...

~flashback~

*Dos meses después de la batalla contra caos

Estaba Ansiosa. No podía dejar de mover su pie mientras miraba de un lado al otro.

El día de ayer habían aplicado un examen final de todas las materias.-Todo en uno.- Y aunque nadie lo crea Serena si había estudiado; 1 mes entero en el cual se auto prohibió dejar de estudiar. Y el día de hoy entregaría los resultados. No es que ella fuera pretenciosa; pero al menos esperaba un 90 de calificación; ella se lo merecía

-Serena Tsukino…-La profesora menciono su nombre; ya era su turno.

El momento tan esperado había llegado. Con pasos lentos y torpes a causa del nerviosismo camino hacia el escritorio. La profesora la miro algo sorprendía y preocupada. ¿Qué significaba esa mirada?; no lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Ella solo quería su Examen

-F-felicida…des.-Fueron las palabras de una aturdida profesora al entregarle la hoja Rápidamente miro el examen. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y una grande y deslumbrante sonrisa surco su rostro

Un 100…

Por primera vez en su vida sacaba una calificación perfecta…No podía esperar para contarles a sus amigas, a su amado Darién, a su familia y a su fiel compañera Luna.

…..

..

.

Sin duda haberle presumido a todos su 100 perfecto no fue buena idea pues cuando salió en busca de sus amigas.- cabe decir que fue una de las ultimas en retirarse.- Ya no las encontró. Algo desilusionada camino en dirección al Crown no le quedaba de otra que Auto celebrarse ella misma y que mejor forma que hacerlo que comiendo un montón de pastel de chocolate y de paso podía presumirle a Andrew y a Unazuki su calificación.

-Serena que te sirvo.-Fueron las palabras de Andrew al verla sentada en una mesa muy alegre.

-Una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, una malteada de fresa, una hamburguesa y una orden de papas fritas.-Sonrió como niña traviesa

-¿Y a qué se debe tanta golosina?-Pregunto curioso el rubio

-¡Mira!-Le mostro su examen.- ¡Una calificación perfecta.!..-Siguió sonriendo la rubia aunque luego miro algo preocupada a Andrew ella estaba mirando de una rara manera

-¡El fin del mundo se acerca! ¡Serena Tsukino saco un 1oo! ¡Esto es señal del apocalipsis!-Con dramatismo Andrew empezó a dar vueltas en su lugar. Serena lo miro con una venita hinchada en la frente para luego romper en carcajadas por la actitud reciente de Andrew.

-No te rías.-La rubia de peinado Odango le lanzó un zapato

-Sigues teniendo esa costumbre de lanzar tus zapatos.- El rubio se fue riendo.

Serena se levantó de su lugar con paso veloz al baño. La culpa la tenía su madre por obligarla a comer ese horrible pastel de zanahoria. ¡Ella odia las Zanahorias!

Estaba a punto de salir del cubículo cuando escucho la voz de unas de sus amigas. No es que ella fuera Chismosa pero al parecer era un tema muy interesante,

 _Ella…_

-¿Escuchaste lo de Serena?...

 _ **Continuara...**_

Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Perdonen tambien las faltas de ortografia XD Fue demasiada la emoción que sentí al escribir este capítulo; Y también sentí mucha desesperación… ¿porque la señora inspiración se va cuando más la necesito? No importa. Realmente espero que les agrade…

Buenoh; eh aquí las razones por las cuales re-Edite el capitulo

1.-El capítulo que publique anteriormente no fue de mi agrado; si notaron las diferencias.-Los que leyeron la segunda versión de este capítulo (Esta es la tercera).-La diana de la versión anterior es muy diferente a la de esta versión; pero así es como se desarrolla en mi historia original, y algunas de las situación que plantee no concuerda con los capítulos que ya tenía escritos

2.-Yo escribí esta historia alos 9 años de edad. Y la publique a los 11 casi 12.-Hace como dos años.-pero la borre porque pensé no poder continuarla (Cabe decir que tenía publicados 18 capítulos) por cuestiones Psicológicas.-Caí en un profundo estado de depresión.-Así que la borre. Y hace tres meses me anime otra vez a publicar nuevamente la historia; pero me di cuenta que no tenía los primeros 5 capítulos haci que los escribí nuevamente pero no pude unirlos con el resto de la historia .divague en lo más profundo de mis carpetas.-A escondidas.- y logre encontrar los capítulos perdidos solo me tome la molestia de re-editarlos y ¡Huala! (como se diga)

Comenten y agregen a favoritos.! Besitos y hasta la proxima.


End file.
